


And Life Goes On

by iwritesinsandtragedies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, birthday fic, deans birthday, happy bday cate!, light destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritesinsandtragedies/pseuds/iwritesinsandtragedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wasn't one for birthdays. But it didn't matter.</p><p>...</p><p>Birthday fic for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qwerty28274](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/gifts).



> Squee! Happy birthday, Cate! You rock. :) I know its short, but I'm not a very great writer. Hope you like it, anyway!:)
> 
> P.s., I know its late and you've read it already but I forgot to post it...better late than never, though.

Dean wasn't one for birthdays. They didn't mean shit to him--and Sam knew that, really, but he always went the extra mile to get Dean something, anything. 

Sam smiled as he remembered last year's gift; two six packs, a three-hundred dollar ring and a Home Alone marathon. They sat and told embarrassing stories and got drunk off their asses until Cas awkwardly appeared, laid a hand on Dean's swaying arm and whispered something that made Dean laugh, turn and kiss Cas straight on the lips.

Sam didn't really pay for the ring, of course.

When Dean got back today from--well, doing whatever he was doing--he would be expecting all of this. The alcohol, the way-too-expensive gift that would probably get broken or lost, somehow. 

But it didn't matter. Sam didn't care if Dean hated the gift or the beer that Sam regretted buying because it only eggs on Dean alcoholism.  
He was just glad that Dean was going to live to see another day, really. 

After all the shit they had been through, nothing else mattered except hey, they were still alive. 

Cas showed up sometime later, and Dean a while after that, pulling his boots off with a hidden grin. Sam pulled him into a small hug and clapped him on the back, running to get the pie ready and the gift that he didn't really need.

They laughed until they cried, Dean actually kissed Cas while he was sober for the first time in front of Sam, and Cas just watched them like they were stars on a bright, wintry night. 

So, yeah, nothing was different, really--except maybe the 'I love you' whispered between the older Winchester and his angel, maybe the way Dean's hate for his birthday had become an appreciative thing. 

But nothing was really different. And Sam smiled as he thought of this the next morning, turning over to see Castiel tracing lines on Dean's face with such love and awe. 

Sun shone through the shitty hotel window, breaking only because of the blinds in between the rays of light. They would have to leave soon.

For now, though, they could stay. And they would. Not for long, but they would.


End file.
